


I Know What's Beautiful Looking At You

by flickawhip



Series: Nia Jax Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The first Nia Jax solo Imagine





	I Know What's Beautiful Looking At You

\- Nia tries really hard not to let you see she’s upset  
\- The taunting and weight comments are getting to her  
\- She hides herself away  
\- You find her eventually  
\- She’s crying  
\- Openly  
\- She doesn’t like that you see it  
\- You can’t help moving to sit with her  
\- You wipe her eyes  
\- Pull her into a tight hug  
\- “You’re beautiful Nia...”  
\- “Prove it?”  
\- You take her home  
\- You don’t let go of her for a second  
\- You take her to bed  
\- Stroking her hair  
\- “Beautiful...”  
\- “You have such gorgeous eyes...”  
\- You kiss her softly  
\- Sweetly  
\- You keep reminding her you love her  
\- You constantly call her beautiful  
\- You never once stop stroking her hair  
\- She falls asleep in your arms  
\- You still don’t move  
\- She’s precious and you want her to sleep  
\- You kiss her hairline as she sleeps  
\- You watch her lovingly  
\- Eventually you fall asleep  
\- She wakes you with kisses  
\- “My Angel...”


End file.
